In the known anti-vibration mounts of this type, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1, the second mounting member is capable of abutting against the head of the first mounting member to limit the relative movements between the first and second mounting members in the second direction.
This abutment cooperation can generate significant shear stresses along the second axis, which are applied to the fixing between the head and the connector of the first mounting member (for example a screw connection), with the risk of damaging it.
In addition, these shear stresses can at least partly separate the head and the connector of the first mounting member, particularly by causing sliding between the head and the connector in the second direction, due to the positioning tolerance between the two parts. For example, when the two parts are fixed together with a screw extending in the first direction and having a degree of play along the second axis relative to the head or the connector, the connector can thus slide relative to the head, as the two parts are only immobilised along the second axis by the tightening of the screw.
A particular object of this invention is to overcome these drawbacks.